Lines used for wine, mineral water and even for beer, include measuring or metering devices, for example flowthrough meters or the like. Generally, the lines and measuring devices must be cleansed at regular intervals. For many beverages, the lines and measuring devices can be simply and quickly cleaned by forcing a cleaning liquid through the lines and measuring devices while they are connected. Thus, the measuring devices need not be disassembled from the lines for such beverages.
Sediments, such as beer yeast sediments, exist in other drinks, especially beer. These sediments must be removed mechanically. For this purpose, small foam pellets must be forced through the line. Such pellets cannot be forced through the measuring device since they are blocked in the device and clog the device. The measuring device must be disassembled to clean the sediments. Disassembly of conventional measuring devices for cleaning is a complicated and costly procedure.